The Deadly Visitor
by YamixYuugiLover
Summary: Columbus, Tallahassee, and the girls have a nightly visitor one night; one that will bring make them fight the horrors and terrors throughout the night. Will they survive this new threat? Happy Halloween everyone! :D


**Title: **The Deadly Visitor

**Author: **YamixYuugiLover

**Fandom: **Zombieland

**Pairing: **Tallahassee x Columbus

**Summary: **Columbus, Tallahassee, and the girls have a nightly visitor one night; one that will bring make them fight the horrors and terrors throughout the night. Will they survive this new threat? Or will they all die from something even more horrible than a zombie attack?

**Rating:** T; PG-13. Might bump it up to M, who knows.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zombieland, Friday the 13th, Silent Hill, or any of the characters that I play with as shown.

**Warnings:** Swearing, horror, blood, gore, even more horror, character death, and Talumbus fluff at the beginning and end! :D

OoOoOoOoOoOo

On a cold October night in St. Francisville, Louisiana, Columbus, Tallahassee, and the girls were staying in what was the called one of the most haunted places in the United States: The Myrtles Plantation house. Out of the four survivors, only Columbus was scared to death of the old dusty mansion. After they had cleared the place of all the stranded zombies inside, they brought the supplies they needed for the night and got themselves comfortable.

The gang was now sitting in front of a huge plasma television that was on a dusty old table in a large decorative living room, the plush chairs and couches were dusted off earlier by Wichita and Little Rock. Tallahassee found a set of cards and suggested to play Poker, but after much argument between him and Wichita ( who thought Little Rock was too young to be playing games like Poker), they settled on the game of Twenty-One. Ohio backed out early saying that he would just watch, so the other three decided that whoever won three rounds in a row would get to choose which movie they would watch that night.

For the umpteenth time that night, Columbus sighed as he sat back on the couch; why didn't the others believe him when he said that this place was full of evil spirits? Ohio was interrupted from his thoughts as Little Rock shot up and gave a cry of happiness as she won another round, the youngest survivor grinned as the other two groaned and threw down their cards on the floor.

"Alright, alright you won. Which movie do you want to watch, Little Rock?" Wichita huffed out, a bit annoyed yet proud that her little sister won a game she was a master at years ago. Little Rock happily skipped over to where a pile of movies were at next to the television and grabbed the one she was dying to watch ever since she saw it when they cleared out the house earlier that day: Friday the Thirteenth.

Tallahassee got up from his spot on the floor to stretch a bit, satisfied when he heard a 'pop' from his back. "Ready to watch a horror movie, Spit-fuck?" Tallahassee grinned at the other male in the room, and plopped down right next to Columbus on the couch.

"H-horror? What kind of horror movie?" Ohio replied, his eyes looking over to where the girls were trying to get the DVD player to work and unconsciously moved closer to Tallahassee as his mind started thinking up of all the countless horror movies that he swore to never watch in this lifetime. One movie came to mind and before he could think about it, Ohio blurted out, "It isn't Silent Hill is it? Cause I still have nightmares from watching that a few years back."

The other three occupants of the house gave him different reactions to his comment; Wichita rolled her eyes at him and continued to work on the DVD player while muttering under her breath about nerds and their phobias, Little Rock looked at him and asked, "Silent Hill? Never saw that movie." Then turned back to help her sister out, and Tallahassee snorted and put an arm around Ohio's shoulders, pulling Columbus close to the him and replied, "Don't worry 'bout it, Columbus. None of it is real, I assure you."

"S-so it isn't Silent hill?" Columbus asked with a bit of hope in his voice, giving a sigh of relief when Little Rock shook her head no at his question, but felt uncomfortable when she gave him a wicked looking smile while holding up the DVD case of the movie she choose.

"It's something better Columbus! It's Friday the 13th! You know, the famous slash killer? Jason Voorhees!" The younger girl crowed out with excitement, watching with amusement as Columbus' eyes widened at her statement.

"I've never seen it before, but I've heard it's really gory and scary! C-can't we watch something else?" Ohio stuttered out, ignoring the looks the girls were giving him, and instead looked over at Tallahassee, hoping his southern lover would make the girls change their mind about the movie. To Ohio's disappointment, Florida just shrugged his shoulders and told him to either "Nut up or shut up." or to go upstairs and get some rest for the night.

Feeling like he was being pushed into a corner, Columbus huffed as the girls both took a seat on the loveseat after they finally finished getting the DVD player working. Opting to at least be in the safest place in the world, Ohio crawled into Tallahassee's lap and wrapped himself around the older man like a Velcro monkey, burying his face into Florida's jacket covered shoulder. Smiling a bit when he felt the other respond by wrapping one arm around him while the other was carding fingers through his curls, the ex-college student leaned against Tallahassee while trying his best to watch the movie with the others, hiding his face every now and then in Tally's neck when Jason was about to kill off another person.

"Ugggh. Little Rock. Couldn't you have chosen a movie that had less sex in it?" Wichita exclaimed, covering her sister's eyes when it got to a particularly naughty scene. "Oh come on, Wichita! I'm not that young! Plus, I know what people do when they have sex! They-" Wichita cut her off with a light punch to the shoulder and removed her hand, smirking a bit when Little Rock pouted when she saw that Jason had already killed off another person, and was on the prowl for his next victim.

As Tallahassee kept his attention on the movie while absently rubbing circles on Ohio's back, the ex-college student was starting to doze off, going limp in Florida's arms as he started drifting off to sleep. And hour or so later, Columbus blinked his sleepy eyes open as Tallahassee lifted both of them up from the couch with a low grunt and started heading towards the dim lighted hallway, where the redneck walked all the way down towards the set of double cheery-wood doors. "Better be lucky the girls wanted to have first watch tonight, Ohio." Florida said as he was thinking if he should let Collie down or not to open the door.

"Puttin' on some weight, are ya Spit-fuck?" Tallahassee murmured as he decided to kick the door to the master room they claimed a while ago for themselves, and gently placed his Collie on the huge bed, then proceeded to take off his black jacket , but got nothing else off as Columbus crawled over to him and pulled him down for a long heated kiss. Florida growled low in his throat as he pushed Ohio down into the soft bedding, has hand roaming up and down the thin frame Columbus had.

After a few minutes of sharing hot passionate kisses, Columbus wrapped himself around Tallahassee again, about to demand that he just hurry up and skip foreplay when they heard a gunshot ring though the house, followed by an ear-shattering scream that sounded like it was coming from Little Rock. Bolting up from above Columbus, Tallahassee grabbed the gun he always kept strapped to his thigh out, checking it to make sure it was loaded and ready to go.

"Ohio, stay here and wait for me to come back, ya got it?" Tallahassee said, giving the younger man a quick kiss on the forehead before going out and shutting the door behind him, not even letting Columbus have a word on whether or not he wanted to go or not. As he sat up on the bed pouting, Columbus hoped that whatever attacked the girls was good and dead now, and that Tallahassee would come back and make some jokes about it.

Columbus gave a small smile at the thought of the older zombie hunter; the redneck was always at his beck and call, and was annoyingly over-protective over the ex-college student. He always knew he would do anything for Tallahassee, for the hick was his new reason for surviving Z-land. His smile faded from his face as he was once more cut off from his thoughts at the sound of even more gunshots; this time he heard Tallahassee's battle cry, and he started to get worried about what was happening outside the bedroom door now.

'_Probably just a few zombies that broke through the window or something.' _Ohio thought, laying back down and awaiting for his older lover to return with a big grin on his face, telling Columbus of how he undoubtedly got Zombie Kill of the Week. But as seconds turn to minutes, and still no sign of Tallahassee walking through the door, Columbus felt a lump in his throat as he started praying that Tallahassee would kill the zombies already and return to him.

After waiting a few more minutes in complete silence without hearing another sound from Florida or the girls, Columbus decided to go against Tallahassee's order and go check out what was keeping him so long from returning. The ex-college student got up from his spot on the comfy bed and started walking towards the door, only to almost have a near heart attack as the door busted opened and revealed a panic stricken Tallahassee, who had blood covering both his bare arms as well as a huge blood stain on the front of his shirt.

Without saying a word to the shocked Ohio, Tallahassee went past him and made a grab for his jacket, then seized Columbus by the wrist and pulled him over towards the unused closet, where he pushed the ex-college student in and threw his black jacket over Ohio's head. Closing the closet door, Tallahassee jammed the door so Collie couldn't get out, and gave a growl as a machete went through the closet door, barely missing his head by a mere inch.

"Keep quiet Ohio." Tallahassee whispered to the door as he turned around and faced the new visitor that was becoming quite a match for Florida, as well as making him believe this was all some kind of a fuckin' nightmare. Columbus gasped as the machete disappeared from the closet door, leaving a chipped hole for him to see what was going on and to see what was making Tallahassee do something as drastic as this.

'_No fucking way! Isn't that guy supposed to be dead? What the hell is going on here?' _Ohio frantically thought as the new visitor looked at the chipped hole in the door for a bit, then turned towards Tallahassee who at that precise moment swung a very expensive lamp at the visitor, making the masked man stumble a bit at the force of the blow. "C'mon you murderous bastard! I'm gonna make you regret messin' with me!" Florida growled out, and promptly ran out of the room to look for a more suitable weapon to use against the machete wielding man.

"J-Jason Voorhees?" Columbus squeaked out as soon as the masked man, now identified as Jason, walked out of the room to give chase to Tallahassee. Fearing for his lover's life, Ohio tried to get the door opened, but it wouldn't budge. "God damn it, Tally! I'll never forgive you if you die on me!" He yelled out, knowing the redneck or anyone else for that matter couldn't hear him. Choking back on a sob, Columbus leaned back against the back wall in the small space he was in and took the jacket that still covered his head off, only to clung to it tightly and prayed that Tallahassee could take down the serial killer really soon.

'_Oh God. What if that blood on Tallahassee was either Wichita or Little Rock's blood? Or worse, his own?' _Ohio gave out a whimper at the thought of Tallahassee being hurt, and hoped that the other were okay wherever they were. Hearing another bone-chilling scream coming from the dark hallway, Columbus clenched the jacket in his arms a bit closer to himself as he looked out of the chipped hole in the door again, this time seeing Jason coming out of the shadows of the creepy hallway, dragging someone by the legs while the person was clawing and trying to get out of Jason's grasp, but their attempts were in vain.

Jason stopped in the middle of the room and suddenly dropped the victim's legs to the ground, turning around to produce his machete out of thin air and jamming his weapon straight through the victim's kneecap to the carpeted floor below, watching as blood started staining the floor from the wound he made while said victim screamed again from the intense pain shooting up their body from their now shattered kneecap.

Columbus desperately wanted to see who it was that Jason had injured really badly and winced at the scream that he heard once again, then froze as he recognized the voice of the victim..."Wichita." The ex-college student whimpered out, wanting to close his eyes and wake up from the fucked up nightmare, but couldn't keep his eyes away from the scene in front of him; Jason pulled his machete out of Wichita's bloody leg, and grabbed her by her throat while walking towards the wall that had a lot of pictures on it. He threw the framed pictures behind him, soon having a wall that was devoid of any pictures on it, and lifted up the struggling Wichita and proceeded to pound her face into the nails that were slightly poking out from the wall.

Wichita was now screaming for him to stop as Jason brutally kept on slamming her face into the nails that were jutting out from the wall, rubbing her face against the nails and only stopping for a moment when he felt a strange presence behind him. Columbus gave a cry of terror as he looked at Wichita's now skin torn face; there was blood everywhere and the skin was either hanging off her face or was completely sliding off onto the bloody carpet.

"Help me, someone! Please!" Wichita cried out one last time, but before Ohio could try to make an attempt to bust his way out of there and try to help Wichita, he froze when he saw Jason's shadow..._moving. _Blinking his watery eyes, Columbus stared at the killer's shadow, watching as it _started forming into another shape. _The shadow took on a semi solid form, and from the looks of it, Ohio could tell it wasn't anything good. In fact it looked like something that Columbus considered was from another nightmare altogether and almost had another heart attack as the new figure rose up and turned into the one monster the ex-college feared the most: Pyramid Head.

"Oh my fucking God..." Ohio trembled as Pyramid Head took a step away from Jason, then reached out Wichita, who was still screaming and writing in pain. The machete-wielding killer gave the other monster a curious glance before letting the other have his bloody victim, watching as Pyramid Head took the survivor by the back of the neck and with inhuman strength grabbed a handful of both Wichita's clothes and skin with a painful twist and separated them from her now bloody skeleton. A few seconds later, Pyramid Head threw the Wichita's bloody remains near the window while he threw the skin and clothes up against the closet where Columbus was hiding.

Columbus felt like he was going to throw up from the gruesome scene he just saw, and could have sworn both deadly monsters were now looking at the hole torn closet door, probably now planning his demise while he tries to keep himself from hyperventilating. To Ohio's surprise Pyramid Head disappeared before his very own eyes, as if he never existed in the first place. '_But...That's not possible! Is he...one of those evil spirits that inhabit this house?'_ The ex-college student could only watch hopelessly as Jason turned around and walked back into the dark hallway again, probably going off to find someone else to kill off painfully. '_Just like Wichita...' _Columbus slid down the wall he was leaning on and finally broke down into tears at his friends death.

Trying to shake his mind to fight off the images of Wichita's death that threaten to plague his mind all night long, Columbus got back up and started ramming his shoulder into the jammed door, wanting to get out and find Tally and Little Rock as soon as he could so they could get the hell out of this place, far far away where Jason couldn't find them no matter where he went. It was then it hit him that he could be the last one that was alive from Jason's slaughtering path, and that Florida and Little Rock could already be dead somewhere in the house.

"NO! They can't be dead! Tally can't be dead! He just can't!" Ohio cried out as he give the door one last hit with his shoulder, giving a little squeak of surprise when the door finally let up and pushed outward at the force of his shove. Ohio regretted when he looked down at Wichita's remains as he walked away from the bloody room, pausing only to finally throw up his dinner from earlier, almost falling to his knees in his own vomit. After letting his stomach spew out the contents in it, Ohio wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his hoodie, not caring at the moment if he got it dirty or not. For right now he needed to find Tallahassee and Little Rock and help them get out of here.

Feeling adrenaline rush running through his veins, Columbus hurriedly ran down the stairs, gasping in horror at the sight that greeted him in the living room; Little Rock was lying face down on the love seat, with blood pooling underneath her body. "Little Rock!" Ohio yelled as he ran over towards the younger girl, crying out in horror when he flipped her onto her back and saw lifeless eyes stare right back at him. Upon further inspection, he saw the deep gash on Little Rock's throat, signaling that she died a painless death, by a sharp knife no less.

"God damn it!" Ohio yelled out, not caring if the machete-wielding monster heard him or not at the moment. Laying Little Rock gently back down on the couch, he took off his hoodie and put it over Little Rocks body, praying that Little Rock was in a better place now. Taking in a deep breath, Columbus got back on his feet and started to search for Tallahassee. He knew in his heart that Florida was somewhere, probably planning his next attack against Jason or something.

Columbus started his search in the kitchen first, then went his way from room to room, dread and horror filling his heart when there was still no signs of his cowboy. "Tally? If you can hear me, say something! Tally!" Columbus kept on calling out for Florida as he went down into the hallway, thinking his lover would come out and get pissed at him for coming out of his hiding place. But instead of getting an answer, Ohio gave a yell of surprise as he was pushed up against the wall, a cold large gloved hand enclosing around his throat from behind.

"Uggh!" The ex-college student felt his air being cut off as he felt his feet leave the carpet, trying to struggle against his attacker. As his vision started to go black, Ohio gave up struggling and just wanted to see Tallahassee one last time, and tell him that he loved him more than anything before he died. As if someone from above was listening in on Columbus' thoughts, the hand that was choking him to death disappeared, making Ohio collapse on the ground, gasping for precious air for his lungs. Gaining his vision back, the ex-college student looked over towards his attacker, seeing Jason struggle with someone that was restricting him from behind. Upon seeing Tallahassee's cowboy hat pop up a few times behind Jason's back, Ohio felt a surge of happiness flow through him at the thought that Florida was still alive.

"Tally! You're alive! Oh thank God! Where have you-" Columbus didn't get to finish his sentence as Tallahassee was pushed to the ground, giving a weak growl as he pressed his hand against his wounded side where Jason had sliced him open earlier, and glared at the serial killer as he loomed over the redneck with his machete ready to kill him.

"Ohio! Run! Get out of here! This bastard just won't die, no matter what we throw at 'im!" Tallahassee yelled at the younger man, giving Columbus one last smile before Jason raised his machete over his head and dealt the killing blow to Tallahassee...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Noooooo! Tally!" Columbus screamed out, tossing and turning in a sweat on the bed he shared with Florida. Tallahassee came back into the room with a fresh new shirt on, since Ohio threw up on him while having that fuckin' feverish nightmare that Tally couldn't seem to wake Collie up from. It was irritating the hell out of him that he couldn't fend off whatever was hurting Columbus in his dreams, but the least he could do was to be there for the kid until the nightmare was over.

"Spit-fuck? Ohio? C'mon wake up, Collie." Tallahassee murmured, getting back on the bed and holding Columbus close to him, feeling the younger man shiver as Ohio gave out another yell of his name. Carding his finger though Columbus' now sweaty curls, the redneck hoped that the fever Ohio had gotten a few hours ago would break soon, cause they were running out of medicine for his fever, and Florida wanted to go out and get more medicine for his Spit-fuck, but he didn't trust the girls to look after him while he was gone.

Tallahassee looked down in surprise when he felt felt a wet spot forming on his shirt. Ohio was now crying, and it pained Florida to see Ohio in such a state. "Don't cry, Ohio. I'm here for ya. C'mon now. Wake up, Spit-fuck. Your just having a bad dream, that's all." His words must have done the trick, for Columbus' eyes opened from his terrible nightmare, and looked up in disbelief at Tally's face.

"T-Tally? It's really you? You-you aren't dead?" The feverish Ohio asked, the tears kept falling as he lifted up a hand a cupped the side of Tallahassee's face, giving a cry of joy at the warmth he found there. "You...You are real! Oh Tally!" The ex-college student clung to the older zombie hunter, thanking whatever god that was up there that it was all a nightmare. A very shitty nightmare that looked and felt real.

The redneck buried his face in Collie's hair and rocked a bit, trying to calm Ohio down a bit and hoped that the other wouldn't have such a bad nightmare ever again. "It's all right, Spit-fuck. I'm here for ya. Not going anywhere till ya feel better, 'mkay?" Florida murmured into Columbus' hair, knowing the younger man heard him loud and clear. He felt Ohio nod his head a bit against his shoulder, and kept rocking in a soothing manner until he heard soft snores coming from Ohio. Tallahassee reached over towards the nightstand and grabbed the dreamcatcher he found in the room next door and hung it above the headboard, vowing that he'd never let Columbus watch another horror movie ever again, for he didn't want this to ever happen again to his Collie.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Rabbit: The end! Huzzah for this being my very first try at writing a horror fic, as well as getting this thing DONE for Halloween! /Does a happy dance/ So ummmm...How did I do for my first horror fic? Good? Bad? Please tell me! AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! Oh, and please pay tribute to my Tally muse, who actually did die during the making of this fic. =w=


End file.
